Starting Over Again
by Sharon10
Summary: Nora and Bo have just gotten back together and shortly after they get married, all hell breaks loose. Sam decides to sue Nora for custody Matthew and she starts drinking again. When her addiction gets out of control, can Bo save her from herself? BoNora
1. Chapter 1

Starting over Again- Part 1

Background information: Bo and Nora have been back together for  
about 4 years now. Matthew is about 11 and their daughter Sarah is  
about 3. Since this was written a while back, Sam is still alive and  
suing for custody of Matthew, whom they still don't know is Bo's.  
Matthew has always thought of Bo as his dad though. Sam was never  
around.

She heard laughter fill the house when Bo came in with Sarah in his  
arms and Matthew on his back. She forced a smile as she removed the  
ice pack from her head to greet her family.

Nora: Hey Guys. How was your day?

Matthew (Angry): Like you'd care! You're never home anymore anyway  
so why do you even bother? Why don't you just leave?

Bo: Matthew, that's enough. I don't want to EVER hear you talk to  
your mom like that again. Do you understand?

Matthew: But Dad… you know it's true. Why are you still defending  
her?

Bo: Listen to me son. Just because you're angry at your mom, doesn't  
give you the right to disrespect her. Now do me a favor and take  
your sister upstairs?

Matthew: Why? So she can lie to you again?

Bo: I MEAN IT MATTHEW. You've got to stop this. It's not helping.

Matthew: But dad… 

Bo: No buts (Pause) that may be how your friend Starr acts but it's  
NOT how this family is going to behave. I want you to apologize to  
your mom right now.

Matthew: You can't be serious?

Bo: DO I LOOK LIKE I'M JOKING? (Matthew gets that pouty look on his  
face) Don't try that on me young man. You're still a Buchanan, and  
you will abide by the same rules as your sister, whether you're  
blood related or not. And just so you know… your Attitude will NOT  
be tolerated in this house. We treat each other with respect,  
whether or not we agree with each other. Do I make myself clear?

Matthew (A little quiet): Yes.

Bo: What? I can't hear you? 

Matthew (Louder): YES.

Bo: Good… now I'm waiting.

Nora (trying to make peace): It's ok Bo. I really don't need an  
apology. He has every right to be upset with me.

Matthew (Angry): Thank you for giving me your permission!

Bo: MATTHEW HANEN BUCHANAN!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU? KNOCK IT OFF NOW

Matthew turned to look at the man he had always thought of as his  
father. For the first time in all the years he had known him, he had  
lost his temper. And what's worse was that it was because of him. Bo  
Buchanan was always calm and collected, even under the worst  
circumstances. But the one thing he wouldn't tolerate was  
disrespect… and he knew he meant business when he used his full name  
so he better shut up.

Matthew: Alright, Alright. (Pause) I'm sorry.

Bo: Good… now do what I asked you to and take your sister upstairs?  
(Matthew paused slightly) NOW!

Bo turned to face his little girl, who was unusually quiet and gave  
her a kiss on the forehead.

Bo: It's ok Princess. There's no reason to be scared.

Sarah: I don't want you and mommy to fight again.

Bo: Is that what you think is going to happen?

She shakes her head.

Bo: Honey, I just need to talk to her. That's all. Nothing bad is  
going to happen, I promise. We both love you very much.

Nora: Yes we do Princess. Your dad's right about that. We love you  
and your brother more than anything in the world. (She kissed her  
head).

Sarah: You're not going to leave again are you?

Nora (Taking her daughters hand): No baby. I'll be right here.

Sarah: I don't want you to get sick again and have to go away. When  
you get sick, then you and daddy fight and I don't like it when you  
fight. Please don't get sick again Mommy. 

She hid her tears as she hugged her daughter. She said nothing as  
Sarah turned to her dad.

Sarah: Will you read me a story?

Bo: Of course I will? What will it be this time? Cinderella,  
Goldilocks, or Little red Riding hood?

Sarah: Daddy?

Bo (Getting that look on his face): What was I thinking? Cinderella  
it is. (He kisses her head) Now be a good girl and go with your  
brother and I'll be in to tuck you in soon.

Sarah: I love you daddy

Bo: I love you too Princess

Sarah: Love you mommy.

Nora (Tears in her eyes): Love you too baby. Love you too.

After the kids went upstairs, Bo turned to face his wife, who had  
burst into tears. He took one look at her and knew that nothing had  
changed.

Bo (Angry): You've been drinking again haven't you?

Nora: I wish I could give you what you want. I'm no good at this Bo.  
I'm not the perfect wife and Mother you all need me to be.

Bo (angry): We don't expect you to be perfect Nora… But for Gods  
sake can't you at least be here? Matthew hit the winning run at his  
baseball game, and you weren't even around. Sarah's taking so many  
of her firsts and you're not even there to see it. And me… Do you  
really think its easy going through the days wondering if this will  
be the time I have to identify your body? 

(He notices that look on her face) Don't say it Nora. We wouldn't be  
better off without you. We love you. That's why this is so hard for  
us… all of us.

She turns away from him and he becomes a little annoyed.

Bo: How many times are you going to do this Nora? I try to have a  
real conversation with you about what it is that scares me and you  
turn away from me? You couldn't be more far away if you tried. 

(Pause) 

Nora: I don' want to see that look in your eyes Bo… the look of  
disappointment. I'm an embarrassment to you aren't I?

Bo: Is that what you REALLY think? My God, you're in even more  
trouble than I thought. I'm not ashamed of you Nora; I'm scared to  
death of losing you. (Pause) Things haven't been the same since we  
got back together. Do you regret it Nora… Do you regret "us?"

Nora: How could you even THINK that? I love you Bo. I'll always  
love you.

Bo: Really?

Nora: I don't regret a single second I spent with you. I Love you. 

(She walks over to him and their lips touch in an explosive kiss  
that took them both by surprise.)

Bo: I can't even remember the last time we made love. You haven't  
even said that you love me in ages. I mean what am I Nora, a mind  
reader? Do you even care that I'm dying inside?

Nora: I'm sorry.

Bo: No, don't be sorry. I don't want your apologies anymore. There  
just more empty promises you can't live up to. (He took her by the  
arm and led her to the mirror, where he forces her to look at  
herself). LOOK AT YOURSELF. IS THIS REALLY THE WAY YOU WANT TO LIVE  
YOUR LIFE? (Pause) Take a good look at yourself and tell me that  
this is not one screwed up person?

Nora (Crying): Well gee Bo, tell me how you REALLY feel?

Bo: Can you honestly tell me that you think that this is normal? My  
God Nora, this isn't you. This isn't the woman I fell so much in  
love with. This isn't the woman I married… TWICE. This person  
standing in front of me is someone I don't recognize… and I got to  
tell you that she doesn't hold a candle to my wife. I've never met this  
person before. She's not the mother who would sacrifice everything  
for her children. She's not the wife who would do anything to make  
her husband happy. And she's not the woman who would go out of her  
way to do things for others. No, this woman is shallow and insecure  
and cruel. And she's certainly not a fighter. She's a quitter. When  
did you ever become any of those things Nora? How could you even  
want to stay that way for one more second, much less a lifetime?

After he let her go, she started crying. Though his first instinct  
was to reach out and comfort her, he forced himself not to. If he  
didn't give her a serious dose of Tough love, she might never come  
back. 

Bo: I miss you Nora.

Nora: I miss you too Bo. More than you'll ever know.

Bo: Then please. Please just Stop. (Pause) I can't do it baby. I  
can't sit here and watch you kill yourself a little more every day.  
Because if you keep this up, you're walking straight into an early  
grave.

Nora: I don't know how to give you what you want. I wish I could but  
I can't.

Bo: You mean you won't… 

Nora: Bo, please… 

Bo: No… No stop it. I've had enough of your lies. Every day I wonder  
what new bombshell you're going to throw at me. How many times Nora?  
How many times am I going to have to pull you out of a courtroom  
because you're too drunk to do your job? How many times am I going  
to have to leave the kids in the middle of the night to go ply you off of some stranger's floor that you just passed out on? How many times are they going to have to see you so sick that you can barely hold you're head on straight? How many times do I have to drag you into freezing cold water to sober you up just so you can do the things you're supposed to do anyways? And… (Tears now form in his eyes) how many times do I have to close my eyes and pretend that I don't know you just wound up in someone else's bed?

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Starting over Again- Part 2

the arguing had come to an abrupt stop the minute Bo had said the  
words. She couldn't stand to look at him knowing that he knew she  
had broken yet another promise to him. But the silence lasted only a  
second before the rift between them intensified yet again.

Bo (Angry): Dam it Nora. I thought we promised never to go down  
this road again. What happened?

Nora: Do you REALLY need me to answer that Bo? I'm tired of hurting  
you.

Bo: Then don't. (Pause) For once in your life, just be honest with  
me. I deserve to know what the hell you were thinking.

Nora: You deserve so much more than me. I'm sorry I hurt you. And I  
wish I had some kind of answer for you. But I don't. I don't even  
understand it myself.

Bo: In other words, you don't remember. (There was a brief pause as  
she turned away from him again. He could hear the sound of her  
crying.) Listen to me baby. I Love you. I know you don't believe it,  
but I do. I'm not going to leave you this time.

Nora: But why? I don't understand it. After everything I've done,  
why are you still here?

Bo: Because I know that you don't mean the things you say. And the  
things you do are only a result of the alcohol. But mostly because I  
know you need me. You could stand here and tell me you're ok until  
your blue in the face but I still wouldn't believe you. Some one  
needs to talk some sense into you.

Nora: You don't know how down I was that night Bo. They had just  
told me I was losing my son.

Bo: No Nora. What they had told you was that Sam was TRYING to take  
OUR son away from us. There's a big difference honey. I wish you had  
trusted me enough to come to ME instead of him.

Nora (Crying): I did trust you. But I knew you'd be so concerned  
with "fixing" me that you wouldn't listen to what I had to say. I  
needed someone who would tell me the truth… someone who wasn't  
emotionally involved.

Bo: I just wish you could see how far your life has spun out of  
control. It's not easy Nora. It's not easy being on the outside  
looking in. and our kids… they need their mother. So do I. 

Nora: I'm right here.

Bo: No your not. You may be physically present, but the rest of you  
is long gone. I'm scared you may never come back.

Nora: What do you want from me Bo? You're a good father. You always  
know how to make it ok for them.

Bo: That's what parents do Nora. They make it ok. But I want to make  
it ok for you too. And it breaks my heart that you'd rather be with  
a bottle than me. I guess that's what this has come down to isn't it?  
Whether I can live with the fact that you're eventually going to  
leave me.

Nora: I Love you Bo. I may not be able to feel much of anything  
right now but that's never changed.

Bo: You know, I can't figure out if you really believe that or if  
you're just saying that to make me feel better. I think we both know  
it's over. You've been pulling away for months now. You don't feel a  
dam thing for anyone. We don't have a marriage. It's just two  
strangers walking around in this place we call home. What's the  
point anymore? We don't sleep in the same bed. You're never home  
anymore… and when you are, all we seem to do is fight. This is a war  
Zone Nora. If it was just me then I could probably handle it. But we  
have to think about those innocent kids upstairs. What are the  
courts going to say when they find out you've been drinking almost  
every night for months? We're going to lose him Nora. And Sam isn't  
going to end up with him either. Not after he killed Lindsay. What  
then? He'll end up in some child protection agency and we'll never  
get him back. I can't take that chance. Neither can you.

Nora: What are you asking me?

Bo: I'm asking you to pull yourself out? Walk away Nora. If you're  
going to keep up this lifestyle then please just stay away. I can't  
watch you self -destruct any more. I can't watch you kill yourself.

She took one look at him and cracked. She wished she could give him  
what he wanted but she knew she couldn't. He took her hands in his  
and they cried together. Before he left her alone he placed a gentle  
kiss on her lips that lasted probably longer than it should have. It  
was killing them to walk away from each other again. Bo climbed in  
bed with the kids and cried softly to himself as Nora cried  
downstairs alone. 

The next morning Matthew found Nora unconscious on the floor with a  
bottle of Vodka by her side. He screamed for his father. Neither one  
of them could wake her up so Bo called 911. Matthew went to wake his  
sister and they were soon on their way to the hospital. As luck  
would have it, they ran into Sam.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

There is a slight reference to violence in this chapter.)

Starting over Again- Part 3

Bo turned to Mary Anne and the kids, thankful that he had decided to bring her along at the last minute. The best decision they ever made was keeping her on after they had gotten back together. Sometimes she was the voice of reason in that house... and now she would be their life saver yet again.

Bo: Get them out of here Mary Anne. NOW!

Mary Anne: Are you sure you can handle this alone Mr. Buchanan?

Bo: The only thing I AM sure of is that I don't want them exposed to this (Pause) Come here babies.

He kneels down next to them

Bo: I know you want to see your mom. And I know you're scared. So am I. But right now what I need is for you two to be a lot more grown up than I know you are... I need you to go with Mary Anne ok?

Matthew stands there as if he's about to cry and Bo lifts his head till he's facing him.

Bo: I'm sorry Matthew. I know this affects you most of all. You're a big boy. You know what's going on. But please... please do as I ask and don't ask any questions. Matthew? Matthew, look at me?

Matthew: I don't want mommy to be sick anymore. I want you guys to stop fighting. I want us to be a family again.

Bo could tell at that precise moment that Matthew was just moments away from breaking down so he pulls him into his arms and holds him tight.

Bo: You listen to me son... we ARE a family. Your mom and I may be having a few problems right now but we love you and your sister very much ok?

Matthew: But do you still love each other? Daddy please... please tell me you're not going to leave us again?

Bo: No baby. I'm not leaving. I've got everything I want right here in this hospital. I Love you Mattie... you know that right? To me, you ARE my son. It doesn't even matter that we're not related in that way. Biology doesn't make a family. I raised you. I loved you from the first moment I realized your mom was going to have you. Just because I walked away then doesn't mean I love you any less. You ARE my son in every way that counts.

Matthew: I love you daddy. (He hugs him) 

Bo (To Sarah): And you princess... You were our miracle. Just when we thought our chance was gone, you come into the world and make everything right again. I love you both more than I ever thought I was capable of loving anyone... and yes Mattie, I love your mom. I love her more than I've ever loved any woman in my life... So much that it hurts. But I don't want you to worry about it ok? We're going to be ok. We always are.

Marry Anne: Come on sweetheart. Why don't you and your sister let me take you for some ice cream? I'll bring you right back. I promise.

Bo: Go. Don't worry about me Mattie. I'll be fine.

Matthew: Take care of Mommy ok?

Bo: I will. I promise.

(After he hugs his kids, he turns to Sam, who was still standing there smugly.)

Bo (Angry): All right Sam. You mind telling me what the Hell you're doing violating the restraining order? You're not supposed to be around Nora or Matthew remember?

Sam: How can I forget? You're the one who issued it. And Why? What did I ever do to you?

Bo: You know what? I'm going to pretend that I didn't just hear that.

Sam: What's the matter Commissioner? Can't handle the truth?

Bo: And what truth might that be Sam?

Sam: That Nora wanted to be with me and not you.

Bo: Really? And where is she now? She's NOT with you is she? No. She's with me. And it kills you that when it came down to it, she still chose ME. You did everything you could to get that woman back in your bed...everything... and yet the moment that she actually had the chance to, she turned you down flat.

Sam: Because YOU interfered. If you had just been able to stay faithful to your precious Lanie, none of this would have happened.

Bo: And what's that Sam? I made love to my ex- wife on the morning of my wedding to another woman... in the church no less... and SHE was supposed to be the maid of honor. Not exactly a typical duty huh? 

Sam: That's what I was trying to say Bo. If you had been able to keep your hands off of Nora then everyone would be happy now. 

Bo: you mean, YOU would be happy. I'm sorry Sam but I'm not going to stand here and tell you that I regret loving her cause I don't. I don't regret one single second that I spent with her. And you know what? None of that excuses why you tried to rape her. You were humiliated weren't you? You had planned everything to propose to her... only I beat you to the punch... and by some miracle she said YES. You witnessed the whole thing and you went berserk. Isn't that right?

Sam: Well I didn't exactly SEE any proposal Bo. All I saw was the two of you all over each other... on the desk no less. I mean really... don't you two EVER use a bed?

Bo: Not when we can avoid it... and I'm not going to apologize for it either. We couldn't wait till we got home. We wanted each other Sam. Now I'm sorry if she wasn't like that with you but that's not my problem. I'm certainly not going to resist the most beautiful woman on the planet when I want her just as much as she wants me. It's called Passion Sam. We've got it. (Pause) But you... you came in there like a Mad man... yanking her off the desk like some possessed creature from mars. She was scared Sam. I could see it in her eyes. She didn't love you... she was afraid of you.

Sam: Well she had no right. No right at all.

Bo: To WHAT? Chose who she wants to marry? Sam, she wasn't even WITH you anymore. She had every right to be exactly where she was... in my arms. You were the one with NO RIGHT. My God Sam... You pushed her to the ground and started choking her while banging her head against the floor... that's not love, that's torture. You're just lucky I was able to stop you from killing her. 

Sam: I just wanted her to listen to me for once in her life.

Bo: She DOES listen Sam... She just doesn't agree with you. You can't punish her because her heart was with me. You almost killed her... but even more than that, you terrified her. Why do you THINK I got a restraining order Sam? You came after her again when she was home alone. You forced yourself into the house and her onto the couch until she couldn't move. And you would have succeeded too if Lindsay hadn't come by for another of her insane rants about how pathetic her life is and how Nora caused it all. As ironic as it is, Lindsay saved Nora's life... and you turned your rage on HER. It's no wonder you two got divorced. You're both just as insane.

Sam: Why do we have to rehash all of this? You know what I did.

Bo: Yes... and they never should have let you out of prison. Not only did you kill Lindsay, but you tried to make Nora take the fall for it. You forced our son to get up on the stand and admit that he saw you murder Lindsay... He was traumatized then... what do you think it's gonna do to him now?

Sam: Well, I can't let him be raised by his alcoholic mother now can I? 

Bo: I should have known that you would act like the pathetic loser you are. She has a problem Sam. Big deal. Do you really want to be the one who breaks that kid's heart when the courts tell him he can't see his own mother anymore?

Sam: He'll get over it.

Bo: HE'LL GET OVER IT? HE'LL GET OVER IT? LISTEN TO YOURSELF. DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW SELFISH THAT SOUNDS? YOU WEREN'T THERE SAM. NORA WAS. SHE'S THE BEST PARENT THAT ANYONE COULD ASK FOR... AND THE BEST WIFE THAT ANYONE COULD EVER HAVE. NOW GET OUT. GET OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL. GET OUT OF THIS TOWN. AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I DECIDE TO SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF UGLY?

He stops yelling and turns to the security guard.

Bo: Would you please escort this piece of garbage back to his cell? He seems to have forgotten the terms of his restraining order.

Sam: Hey, I had no idea Nora would be here. I had to see my counselor.

Bo: But you didn't SEE her did you? That's what I thought. Take him... NOW.

After Sam was finally out of his sight, he fell to the couch. He put his hand over his head and started to cry briefly.

Bo: Oh Red... what are we going to do now? You have no idea how much I need you.

He gets up and starts walking towards the chapel. When he gets there, he kneels down and looks up towards the wall.

Bo: Ok, I know you're up there. I also know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from right now. But if you could just do me a favor, I'll never ask for anything again. Just let her be all right. (He puts his hand over his head and lets the tears fall again) Please let her be all right... I'll do anything... anything at all. Just... just let her live. Take care of my wife. Please. I don't care about me. You can do anything you want with me. Just don't punish that incredible woman in there because she made a few mistakes. I don't know how to live without her. I ...

(When the doors open, Sarah runs into his arms.)

Sarah: Daddy. Daddy.

Bo: Well don't you look pretty. (He brushes the long red hair out of her face) You look so much like your mom Princess. How was your ice cream?

Sarah: We got Sundaes. 

Bo: Yeah, I can tell. (He notices the whip cream on her nose) Here let me help you with that?

(He wipes it off with his finger and lets her lick it)

Sarah: Thank you daddy.

Bo: Sure thing Princess.

Mary Anne and Matthew walk in. He walks over to Bo.

Matthew: How is she?

Bo: I don't know actually. They haven't told me anything... Come here son...

Matthew sits down next to him and he brings Sarah onto his lap.

Bo: We're going to pray ok? You do remember how don't you?

Matthew: Mommy taught me to a while ago.

Bo: That's what I thought. Who wants to go first?

Matthew: Dear God, I know I've asked you for a lot lately, but if you could just do this one thing for me I promise never to ask for anything else. I know I haven't been very good to her lately and I'm sorry. I promise to be good from now on. And I'll never complain. Just please... you have to let my mom be ok. She's the best mom ever and we love her.

Bo: That was perfect Son... Your turn Sarah. You have anything you want to add?

Sarah: I Love you mommy. I don't want you to be sick anymore. Come back to us. We need you.

Bo: Aint that the truth. You hear that Red? You're the glue that holds this family together. We need you. We love you. And no matter what happens down the line, none of us are EVER giving up on you. You don't quit Red. You understand? I'm not LETTING you quit. Come back to us.

To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4

Starting Over Again- Part 4

Mary Anne wakes Bo, who is sitting in a chair in Nora's room with Sarah on his lap and Matthew with his head on Bo's shoulder. Nora still hasn't woken up.

Marry Anne: Do they know anything yet?

Bo: She needs a Liver transplant. I'm scared. I'm really scared. I just can't imagine this world without her. She brings so much sunshine to my life. To all of our lives.

She places her hand on his shoulder, as if trying to tell him that it would be ok... that Nora would fight this like she's fought everything else because she was a Buchanan... and that meant she was a survivor.

Mary Anne: Well why don't you let me take these little angels home for you? Looks like you could use some time alone with her.

Bo: Thank you.

(He slowly nudges Matthew)

Matthew: What? Where? Oh... Daddy when is mommy going to wake up?

Bo: It's ok son. I'll call you when that happens. Right now I want you to go with Mary Anne. Its way past your bedtime.

Matthew: But?

Bo: No buts. (Pause) Here, give your daddy a hug ok?

Matthew gives him a hug and he kisses Sarah's head.

Bo: Good night princess. I'll see you in the morning. (To Mary Anne) Make sure they go straight to bed. Nora would kill me if she knew they were up this late.

Mary Anne: Don't you worry about a thing. I'll take care of the kids. You just take care of your wife. I've got a feeling she needs you more than you need her right now.

After they leave, he takes Nora's hand and leans in closer.

Bo: Ok Nora. You've got my attention. If that's what you were trying to do then believe me it worked. I just need you to open your eyes right now. Please. I need to see that million dollar smile of yours right about now. I love you. More now than I ever did.

He leans in closer and brushes the hair back from her face. Then he kisses her. She begins to open her eyes slightly.

Nora (Weakly): Bo? 

Bo: That's right baby. I'm right here.

Nora: Well what? Where am I?

Bo: You're in the hospital. Do you remember anything honey?

She puts her hand over her head, as if she's trying to think. Suddenly she breaks down.

Nora: I'm sorry. Oh God why do I keep hurting you? I'm sorry Bo. I never should have... I'm sorry...

Bo: Nora, it's ok. I know you drank last night. That's why you're here. Larry says you almost drank yourself to death.

Nora (Still weakly): Alcohol poisoning?

Bo: Yep. (Pause) I need to know something sweetheart. I need to know if this was intentional. I know you wouldn't normally do something like this. But Matthew and I found you passed out on the living room floor this morning and it scared him. It scared me too baby. Because I can't imagine my life without you. I know I said I could do it but I can't. I don't know how to breathe without you. You're killing me here. (He felt a tear roll down his face and he tried to hide it. He wasn't doing a very good job of it.)

Is our life so bad that you'd rather drink yourself to death than be with me? Please Nora. Tell me the truth. Is it me? Am I doing something wrong? (Pause)Is that why I can never seem to get through to you anymore? Is that why you always seem so far away? Have I already lost you? (Pause) Whatever it is, I can handle it. I just can't handle the uncertainty anymore. Did you mean it when you said you loved me? Was that the one truth you've told me lately? Or was that the lie and everything else truth? I can't read you anymore. And you're breaking my heart all over again Nora. You said you'd never do it again and you lied. How could you lie to me again? How could you do it?

Nora (Crying): I don't know. I don't know what's happening to me Bo. But I love you. Please don't doubt that. It's the truest thing thing I've ever known.

She reaches out and wipes the tears that had now fallen from his face. She didn't know how to help him now when once again; all of it was her fault. When all else was in doubt she took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. At first it was a sweet gentle one. But it wasn't long before it took on a life of its own and became more passionate than anything they've felt with each other lately. It was explosive. Then she pulled away and looked in his eyes.

Nora: It's not you Bo. It's me. I don't deserve you.

To be continued


End file.
